La llegada
by Dimayvo
Summary: Akira a llegado al reconocido gremio de fairy tail, le esperan más retos y por fin conseguirá a su familia tan esperado


Capítulo 2 : la llegada

Akira abrió los ojos y miro hacia los lados, noto que era una enfermería y que el techo y el piso eran de madera, se sentó lentamente en la cama y al darse cuenta Izza salto sobre ella y la abrazo y Akira pregunto "¿que es lo que paso?,¿dónde estamos? " Izza suspiro y dijo "natsu te dejó inconsciente después de su pelea y te trajo al famoso gremio Fairy Tail, tus heridas ya fueron tratadas al igual que las mías" Akira mira con desesperación a Izza y empieza a vestirse mientras le dice a Izza "corre tu también busca tus cosas tenemos que irnos de aquí, antes que nos usen como conejillos de indias" Izza empieza a llorar y gritar "lo hemos encontrado! La verdadera familia que hemos buscado, está aquí " Akira furiosa deja salir una capa de su poder mágico y el ambiente se siente pesado y pregunta a Izza "¿que es lo que te pasa?, te han lavado el cerebro, ¿por qué estás tan segura que ellos son diferentes a otros magos?"

Izza para de gritar y dice "lo creo por que ellos nos ayudaron a salir de ese búnker además que mientras estabas inconsciente atendieron tus heridas, y lo hicieron sin ninguna ganancia aunque fuéramos extrañas nos trataron como amigos" Akira mira hacia la ventana que tenía a lado y piensa, "si me voy, terminare sola, pero si me quedo estaré con Izza y tal vez por fin hayamos encontrado nuestra familia" Akira cierra los ojos, se acerca a Izza y le dice "espero que tengas razón" Izza entre carcajadas dice "cuando me equivocado". Akira se para y se termina de vestir, mientras mira hacia la ventana y la abre e Izza pregunta "¿a dónde vas ? " Akira sonríe y dice "necesito aire fresco" Izza devuelve la sonrisa, Akira se avienta pero antes de tocar el suelo Natsu la atrapa y le dice "por fin despertaste te voy a presentar a todos" mientras Akira se sonroja le dice "no era necesario que me atraparas " y Natsu sonríe y dice " créeme contigo que siempre escapas era mas que necesario" Akira se para mientras Natsu la empuja hacia la entrada de fairy tail, Natsu y Akira empujan las puertas, al terminar de abrir por completo, todos los magos estaban impactados por la entrada de Akira, Akira sonríe hacia todos, Los magos se acercan a Akira y preguntan "¿cual es tu nombre y que tipo de magia usas?" Akira suspira y responde "mi nombre es Akira Landguess y soy una dragonslayer" al terminar todos gritaron y dijeron "¡tenemos 4 dragonslayer ningún otro gremio tiene esta cantidad, Fairy Tail es más que imparable ahora" Akira al escuchar esto sonrío, Natsu se le acerca y le dice "te presentare formalmente a los magos con los que luchaste anteriormente" Natsu señala a Gray y dice "el es Gray fullbuster y su magia es creación de hielo como ya te has dado cuenta" Akira lo saluda y se disculpa por haberlo lastimado mientras Gray mencionada que no importaba que ella ya era parte de la familia,Natsu señala a Erza y dice "ella es Erza scarlet la maga mas poderosa de Fairy Tail y su magia es re equipar " Natsu señala happy y dice " el es mi gato al igual que Izza y se llama happy y su magia es aérea" Natsu señala a Wendy y Charle y dice " ella es Wendy Marvell, ella fue quien sano tus heridas , al igual que nosotros usa magia dragonslayer y Charle es su gato que al igual que happy usa magia aérea, y por ultimo pero no mas importante Lucy" mientras terminaba de decir esto señala a Lucy y dice " ella es Lucy heartfilia y ella es una maga..." Antes de que terminara de hablar Natsu, Akira lo interrumpe y se agacha pidiendo disculpas a Lucy y a sus espíritus celestiales mientras lloraba, Lucy un poco avergonzada le pide que se levante y pare de llorar, Akira al escuchar este se sienta en la mesa y se disculpa y dice "me tengo que retirar tengo que buscar un lugar donde quedarme" Lucy le ofrece su casa pero Akira la rechaza y Akira cambia la pregunta busco un lugar para rentar, Erza contesta "te recomiendo Fairy Hills, si quieres te puedo llevar y te ayudo a conseguir un cuarto" Akira sonríe mientras se despide de todos y sigue a Erza hacia Fairy Hills.

Lucy un poco preocupada por la anterior reacción de Akira, se siente un poco triste, Gray le pregunta a Lucy "¿que es lo que le hiciste haya?, Lucy pensativa responde y dice "aún no lo se pero investigare" Lucy se para decisiva y se despide de Gray,Natsu,Wendy,Charle y Happy, camina y camina pensando sobre lo que paso y se acordó del momento en que había hecho pedazos a todos sus amigos en minutos mientras que al sacar a uno de sus espíritus celestiales sus ataques fueron más leves y al terminar su batalla estaba platicando con Aries antes de que ella desapareciera, una idea se le ocurrió y se fue corriendo hacia su casa al llegar ahí llamo a Leo y le pregunto "¿cual es el pasado que tiene Aries y Akira ?" Leo contesta "realmente yo no la conocí tan bien como Aries pero lo único que sé es que desde que nació los espíritus celestiales la han protegido pero ella quedo impactado por el hecho que desapareciera la única persona que la trataba bien mientras era retenida además de Izza, esa es la razón por la fobia a los magos de espíritus celestiales al igual que los espíritus celestiales,además que ..." Lucy grita y dice "¡ lo descubrí por fin, muchas gracias leo ya puedes irte!" Lucy cierra la puerta de leo y se dirige a Fairy Hills al llegar no se encontró a nadie todo estaba solo hasta que llego al baño donde todas se estaban bañando ella se dirige y les pregunta si habían visto a Izza y Juvia dice "Juvia vio a Izza en el árbol de afuera" Lucy dice gracias y se dirige hacia aya y se encuentra a Izza colgada del árbol y le pregunta"¿oye crees que Akira quiera ir conmigo en una misión ? Izza piensa y le dice "si pero ¿por que quieres que vaya contigo? Lucy responde "quiero ser su amiga y la mejor forma es invitándola a ir conmigo" Izza se baja del árbol, y le dice "esta bien, tu escoges la misión yo convenceré a Akira de ir" Lucy asienta con la cabeza y se retira hacia al gremio, Izza sube hacia su habitación y entra, Akira estaba acostada en la cama disfrutando del aire fresco y nocturno que entraba por su ventana, Izza le pregunta "no crees que 3 recamaras son mucho para nosotras dos" Akira le contesta a Izza "tengo suficiente dinero para pagarlas de lo que me pagaron de nuestras misiones" Izza refunfuñando "yo no hablaba del dinero hablaba del espacio" Akira contesta "aaaaaaaa bueno es que tengo pensado hacer un salón de juegos en una habitación, en otra la sala y en la última va estar el cuarto y por supuesto el baño privado" Izza recuerda lo que iba a hacer realmente y le dice a Akira "mañana tendremos una misión" y Akira feliz contesta "que emoción! Por que vamos a necesitar dinero ya que sólo alcanzó para pagar 3 meses" Akira con cara de niña pequeña, Izza se muere de carcajadas por la expresión de Akira al terminar de decir esto y Akira también se muere de carcajadas mientras el ambiente estaba cómodo, empiezan a jugar a saltar en la cama, después de terminar de jugar en la cama hicieron una guerra de almohadas terminaron exhaustas hasta el punto en que Izza se quedo dormida mientras Akira estaba sentada en la ventana mirando la luna, cuando ya casi amanecía Akira abrió un portal a su dimensión y se quedo 3 minutos lo que equivale un día en la dimensión de Akira, al abrir el portal Izza se despertó y empezó a vestirse para su misión al regresar Akira le pregunto "¿porque te estas vistiendo? Izza le contesta "se te olvido nuestra misión, apresúrate hay que apurarnos si no llegaremos tarde" Akira al escuchar esto se puso un short blanco demasiado corto y una camiseta color Aqua que le cubría todo el short pero Izza la mira con cara de disgusto y le dice "esa es tu pijama ponte algo diferente" Akira contesta "tu siempre con un gusto extraño", Akira abre su armario pero no tenía nada así que le dice a Izza que se apresuraran a llegar al lugar de reunión con la ropa que tenían, Izza sin mas remedio salió corriendo con Akira hacia el gremio que era el punto de reunión, al llegar al gremio sin aliento Akira se agacho y suspira aire para recuperar el aliento, Izza quien no había perdido el aliento se acerca a Lucy y le pregunta "¿y cual es nuestra misión? Akira se acerca a la conversación de Lucy e Izza, Lucy un poco apenada le responde "lo siento todas las misiones ya habían sido ocupadas por los demás y no pude conseguir ninguna" Akira feliz por este suceso sonríe pero Izza arruina esta felicidad preguntándole a Lucy si sabia un lugar donde vendían ropa y Lucy contesta "claro yo puedo llevarlas yo también ocupo ropa" Akira mira a Lucy con indiferencia mientras esta las dirige, llegaron a la tienda y se empezaron a probar ropa aunque Lucy realmente no ocupa ropa pero quería socializar con Akira, después de eso Akira se probo mil prendas hasta encontrar un conjunto de una playera azul celeste muy apretada y muy escotada que hacia que se vieran sus grandes pechos venia acompañada de un short corto y apretado de color blanco, además de ese conjunto se compro unos guantes color Aqua,al final de todo esto Akira termino haciéndose amiga de Lucy, Lucy feliz por haber encontrado una gran amiga, al final de la velada Akira invito a Lucy a una pijamada la cual Lucy acepto con mucho gusto jugaron pelea de almohadas aun que al terminar todas exhaustas se quedaron dormidas excepto Akira que igual que la noche anterior se quedo en la ventana viendo la luna esperando a que amaneciera para poder ir a su dimensión y descansar.


End file.
